Union of East Tario
The Union of East Tario, sometimes known as the "Kentian Empire", "The Union", or "Tarion Empire" was one of the first "mega-states" that existed in Tario. It was a key player in many events of the Civilization Era and it's reformation as the Kingdom of Kent marked the end of that time period. History Early History and the Minoan conflict During the Pre-Saanz Era and the Ancient Era, tribes had existed all throughout the Kentian lands. The largest tribe that controlled most of Kentians territory was the offshoot culture of the Minoans who ran a theocratic kingdom known as the Minoan Kingdom. Other key tribes were the Provincials who lived in the Provincia Kingdoms on the south shores near the Wheat Confederacy. Around 216, the Wheats and Provincials agreed on the idea of forming a union to halt the Minoan expansion. The Union was made official in a ceremony during the Frost of 218 and soon after, the Minoan Kingdoms declared war. The Minoan Wars were fought from 219-221 when the Minoan Kingdoms ceded territory in exchange for a cease fire. The cease fire later developed into a treaty and the two states lived harmonously until it was annexed in 229. The Prophetic Wars From 232-239, the Prophetic Wars rocked the political landscape. The Crusaders, wishing to form their own state, invaded the sub-region of Pelee and declared The Point to be their new capital. This territory was generally controlled by Leamonites and Pelee Baronies thus a joint assault was necessary to regain it. The war proved to be more distaterous than any before it and the Pelee countries stepped away from the conflict. The Leamonites, forming the state of Leamonia, requested the assitance of The Union in exchange for trade benefits. The Union agreed and sent a force of Provincials down the Minoan coast to assault The Point. Though accountable for some major victories, The Union was financially devestated by the wars and pulled out, thus forcing Leamonia to accept conditions from the newly formed Crusader Kingdoms. Tilberian Independance and the Magik Revolution Shortly after the Prophetic Wars, in 241, the inhabitants of the Tilberia province began seeking democratic reforms to The Union. Inspired by Giants literature, the Tilberians declared the first democratic state known as the Tilberian Republic and subsequently fought the Union in the Tilberian War of Independance from 242-245 when the governing body of The Union recognized the new state. During a large portion of the third century, the Magik Revolution changed the social order. Magiks became masters of an advanced science that removed power from swords and primitive guns. Most centers of learning for this craft took place in the renound Eastman University in the province of Wheat until it was determined by a council of Magiks that the advanced powers were far too dangerous for the average person. It was during this period that many Magiks who were mostly born in The Union, moved to Northern Tario lands and subsequently formed hermit landings on the shores of Clair. Decline and Reformation The final attendees of the Assembly of Tario converged on Chatham at the turn of the century to discuss future plans for the state. Many were thrown into conflict with each other and some members of the assembly sent assassins to one another in order to retain their power. With the assembly in chaos, the small pool of advisors to the powerless King Barbolous I were ordered to dismiss the assembly and have most of it's members hanged. Drafting a new constitution, the Kingdom of Kent was founded officially in 402, ending the Civilization Era and The Union. Though the Union dismantled, it had successfully retained all parts of it's territories. The Kingdom inevitably invaded the Republic of Tilberia and annexed it by 405. Flag The Flag of the Union of East Tario is the world flag of Tario itself. At the time, this flag was not known as such until it became a lasting symbol of Kentian dominance in East Tario. Some ultranationalists in the Kentian lands use this flag as a message to assert Kentian dominance across all of Tario. The flag features two colours, green and white. Green in many Saanz cultures represents the natural bond they have with the ground. Since Kent is largely an agricultural society with an abundance of natural features, green is a preferred colour amongst many of it's cultures, especially for Wheats. White represents bravery in Provincia folklore.